thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Unsere Herzen schlagen noch
, ist die achte Folge der 7. Staffel von The Walking Dead und damit Mid-Season-Finale. Spencer versucht gegen Rick zu integrieren. Michonne erfährt den Standort von Negan. Daryl kann der Sklaverei entkommen. Rick und Aaron finden zahlreiche Güter, die sie gleich wieder an die Savior verlieren. Zitat Gruppierungen Alexandria *Michonne *Olivia *Tara Chambler *Rick Grimes *Aaron *Bob Miller *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Spencer Monroe *Eric *Bob Miller *Daryl Dixon Savior *Negan *Laura *Red Beanie Savior *Savior 1 *Savior 2 *Joshua Hoover as Joseph *Elizabeth Ludlow as Arat *Mike Seal as Gary *Martinez as David *Lindsley Register as Laura *Aerli Austen as Isabelle *Skylar Felton as Jackson Wallace *Pete Pitts as Roger Clay *Vincin Zo as Savior 14 *W. F. Bell as Savior 21 *Angela Gay as Savior 23 *Gerard Mason as Savior 24 *Roe Digi as Savior 30 (Red Beanie Savior) *Indiana Sifuentes as Savior 32 *Que Smith as Savior 66 *Craig Alexander as Savior 71 *Bricine Brown as Savior 78 *Richard Surman as Savior 79 *Zach Veatch as Savior as Savior 80 Königreich *Morgan Jones *Carol Peletier *Richard Hilltop *Eduardo *Neil *Tom Payne as Paul Rovia *Xander Berkeley as Gregory *Katelyn Nacon as Enid *Karl Funk as Neil *Peter Zimmerman as Eduardo Scavengers *Tamiel Orte der Handlungen * Straße * Staaton Anwesen * Alexandria * Königreich Kurzbeschreibung Maggie wird von den Bewohnern Hilltops weitgehend akzeptiert, was Gregory mit Sorge beobachtet. Michonne lässt sich zu Negans Stützpunkt fahren. Dort erschießt sie ihre Fahrerin und dreht um. Daryl kann aus der Savior-Festung entkommen und erschlägt Fat Joey auf seiner Flucht. Jesus bringt ihn nach Hilltop. Aaron und Rick können zum Hausboot gelangen und dieses ans Ufer fahren. Dort laden sie die zahlreichen Waffen auf ihren LKW. Zurück in Alexandria wird Aaron unter einem Vorwand zusammen geschlagen. Währenddessen wartet Negan auf Rick, bis sie dann doch anfangen Spagetti zu essen. Später kommt Spencer hinzu und versucht sich bei Negan einzuschmeicheln. Während einer Billiardpartie erklärt er sich zum besseren Anführer. Negan erkennt, dass Spencer feige hinter Ricks Rücken agieren will und tötet den Mann. Darauf hin verliert Rosita die Fassung und versucht Negan zu erschießen. Lucille fängt die Patrone ab. Negan ist außer sich vor Wut, sieht jedoch, dass jemand in der Lage ist Patronen herzustellen. Er will den Verantwortlichen finden und lässt Arat wahllos Menschen erschießen. Rick kommt hinzu und erinnert ihn an seinen Deal. Nachdem Arat weitere Opfer sucht, stellt sich Eugene. Negan nimmt ihn und alle geplünderten Güter mit sich mit. Später am Tag erklärt Rick Michonne gegenüber, dass er nun zur Einsicht gelangt ist, dass sie kämpfen müssen. Sie gehen nach Hilltop, wo sie die anderen ihrer Gruppe wiedertreffen. Dort erhält Rick seinen Revolver zurück. Vorspann Maggie sitzt an Glenns Grab. Sie steht auf und wischt sich die Tränen ab. Danach steigt sie eine Leiter zu einer Aussichtsplattform am Zaun empor. Hier wird sie von Gregory angesprochen, der einen Apfel bei sich trägt. Er rät ihr, dass sie sich den kürzlich erworbenen Ruhm nicht zu Kopf steigen lassen soll. Sie erkennt seine Angst, dass er an Einfluss verliert. Er will von ihr wissen, was sie macht, worauf hin sie ihn nach seinem Apfel fragt. Einer der Wachen fordert den Apfel für sie mit dem Hinweis darauf, dass sie schwanger sei ein, woraufhin Gregory nachgibt und ihn ihr zuwirft. Zufrieden beißt sie hinein und geht auf ihren Posten zurück. Negan rasiert sich und erklärt Carl, wie es geht. Daryl schaut sich den Zettel an, der ihm unter der Tür durchgereicht wurde. Danach öffnet er die Tür und verlässt seine Zelle. Negan hat eine Soße gekocht und bietet sie Carl zur Verkostung an. Olivia und Tara sprechen vor der Tür. Tara übergibt ihr eine Dose mit dem Limonadenpulver, dass Denise so gern gemocht hat. Sie will Olivia weg schicken, doch die Frau besteht darauf, auf Judith aufzupassen. Danach betritt sie das Haus und kümmert sich drinnen um Judith. Carl deckt den Tisch und Olivia serviert die Limonade. Rick und Aaron betrachten den See vor ihnen. Sie erkennen, dass das Beiboot durchlöchert ist und nur einen Teil der Strecke schaffen wird. Auf dem See sehen sie jedoch auch ein Kanu und hoffen es bis dorthin zu schaffen. Aaron empört sich über Ricks Vorschlag, dass er zurück bleiben kann. Er geht hinüber zu dem Schild und bricht zwei Holzplanken ab, die sie als Paddel benutzen wollen. Sie lassen das Boot zu Wasser und fahren los. Negan will nicht länger warten und setzt Lucille, seinen Baseballschläger, auf seinen Platz. Er fordert Carl auf ihm Brötchen zu reichen, worauf der Junge gehorcht. Handlung der Folge Eugene dreht sich zu Spencer um und hört sich an, wie er dafür gelobt wird, dass er so viele Güter gebracht hat. Eine der Savior will ihn einladen zu ihnen und ihrer Gruppe. Sie bemerkt Eugenes Blicke und fordert ihn auf zu verschwinden. Carol sitzt am Kaminfeuer und hat eine Schale mit Granatapfel-Kernen vor sich. Sie bemerkt jemanden vor ihrer Tür und schaut nach, wer das ist. Draußen sieht sie Morgan davon gehen. Sie ruft ihn herein. Er hat ihr Obst mitgebracht. Sie zeigt ihm, dass Ezekiel für sie sorgt. Danach will sie nur wissen, wie es ihm geht und schickt ihn dann davon. Als er die Tür öffnet, steht Richard mit einigen leeren Gläsern davor. Er erklärt, dass er mit beiden über etwas wichtiges reden will. Rick und Aaron paddel auf dem See. Das Boot läuft immer voller mit Wasser, doch sie sind schon nah am Kanu. Die Untoten versuchen an Board zu kommen und werden von Rick mit dem Brett erledigt. Sie kommen an dem Kanu an. Als Aaron versucht aufs Boot zu klettern wird er dort von einem Zombie überrascht. Rick kann die Untote ausschalten, doch da wird Aaron von einer Wasserleiche in den See gezogen. Er versucht zu entkommen, wird jedoch plötzlich nach unten gezogen. Er erscheint kurze Zeit später wieder an der Oberfläche. Die beiden Männer fahren zu dem Hausboot und legen sich dort erschöpft auf das Deck. Daryl schleicht sich durch die Gänge. Vor ihm vergießen zwei Savior einen Eimer Gurken. Daryl versteckt sich in einem Zimmer und verschlingt eine Dose Erdnussbutter. Dort zieht er sich neue Kleidung an und erkennt die geschnitzten Figuren von Dwight wieder, die mittlerweile recht gut geworden sind. Aaron und Rick finden zahlreiche Waffen. Rick meint, dass ihm nur die Munition ausgegangen sei. Bei den Sachen findet Aaron auch eine makabere Nachricht des alten Besitzers. Er schlägt vor das Boot ans Ufer zu fahren. Daryl nimmt sich eine Mütze und wirft einen Ständer um, als er bemerkt, dass die Savior auf dem Flur fertig sind, und geht. Rick und Aaron verladen die Güter vom Hausboot. Rick erklärt, dass nicht alle bereit sind so viel für die Savior zu riskieren. Aaron weiß jedoch, dass sie durch die Sammlungen ihre Leute am Leben erhalten und das ist für ihn das einzige, was zählt. Während sie den Wagen schließen und abfahren, werden sie von einem Mann in Stiefeln beobachtet. Michonne und die gefangene Frau, Isabelle, fahren noch immer. Michonne versucht ein Gespräch zu beginnen, doch die Frau schweigt. Sie lehnt sich zurück und senkt die Waffe. Dann erklärt sie, dass sie Negan nicht sofort töten will, doch ihr Schicksal in ihre Hände nehmen wird. Maggie isst eine Gurke, als Sasha herein kommt. Sie fragt nach dem Apfelkuchen, den sie schon vor der Tür riechen konnte. Sasha erklärt, dass sie ihn für ihre Hilfe geschenkt bekommen haben und Maggie als Präsidentin von Hilltop vorgeschlagen wurde. Diese hat jedoch nur den Kuchen vor Augen. Sie nimmt sich ein Stück und fragt Sasha beiläufig nach den Messern, die Sasha von Jesus bekommen hat. Maggie bittet Sasha darum Jesus zu beauftragen Schreibsachen für die Kinder zu besorgen. Sasha lügt, dass Jesus bereits am Morgen los gegangen ist. Maggie verlässt schnell den Raum um etwas zu holen. Enid schaut Sasha vorwurfsvoll an. Sie hat die Lüge durchschaut, da sie von einem Mädchen erfahren hat, dass Jesus bereits gestern gegangen war. Sasha erklärt, dass sie einen Plan hat und nur Maggie einweihen will. Enid erkennt, dass es ihr Ziel ist Negan zu töten sie will Sasha vermitteln, dass schon viele an diesem Plan arbeiten. Sasha will jedoch nicht zuhören und verlangt von Enid, dass sie Maggie nichts davon erzählt. Richard berichtet von vielen Camps, von denen jedoch nur noch wenige existieren. Er hat auch viel verloren und traf dann auf Ezekiel. Nun sieht er jedoch bedroht durch die Savior. Sie haben diese Gruppe vor einigen Wochen in den Wäldern getroffen und wollten Ezekiel als Kämpfer. Dieser lies sich jedoch nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen haben sie ein Geschäft vereinbart, wonach das Königreich sie versorgt und die Savior dafür keinen Fuß auf ihr Land setzen. Richard versucht Morgan und Carol dafür zu gewinnen Ezekiel davon zu überzeugen gegen Negan in den Krieg zu ziehen. Er hat Angst, dass sie in Lieferschwierigkeiten kommen oder auch aus reiner Willkür die Savior sich nicht mehr an ihre Vereinbarung halten wollen. Sein Vorschlag ist es, die Savior zuerst anzugreifen. Rosita sitzt in der Kirche und spricht mit Gabriel über die Patrone, die sie sich hat machen lassen. Ihr Plan ist es Negan zu ermorden. Was danach mit ihr passiert ist ihr egal. Er stimmt ihr zu, doch sieht es nicht ein, dass sie auch sterben soll. Sie erklärt, dass jeder noch jemanden hat, für den es sich lohnt zu leben. Er spricht sie auf Sasha an, die ebenfalls Abraham geliebt hat. Gabriel erklärt, dass niemand ihn töten sollte, sondern sie auf den richtigen Moment warten sollten. Er verdeutlicht ihr, dass sie Rosita brauchen und lässt sie dann allein in der Kirche. Daryl schleicht sich durch die Gänge an einigen Savior vorbei, die ein Glücksspiel betreiben. Er nimmt sich ein Rohr und geht durch eine Tür. Richard erklärt seinen Plan, der auf einen Überraschungsangriff baut. Er hat Verständnis dafür, wenn Carol sich nicht beteiligen will, da sie an Gewalt kein Interesse hat. Morgan und Carol erklären ihm, dass sie die fähigste Kämpferin von ihnen ist. Sie entscheidet sich jedoch gegen die Gewalt. Sie steht auf und erklärt, dass sie nichts mit dem Leben oder Tod der Anderen zu tun haben will. Morgan erklärt, dass er nur jemanden aus Notwehr getötet hat, dies jedoch eine andere Situation ist. Richard besteht darauf, dass er jetzt die Entscheidung zum Töten treffen sollte, bevor er jemanden verliert, der ihm viel bedeutet. Morgan will den momentanen Frieden bewahren. Richard ist außer sich vor Wut und wirft ihnen vor, dass Blut an ihren Händen kleben wird, sollten die Savior den Vertrag brechen. Nachdem Richard geht, fordert Carol Morgan auf ebenfalls zu gehen. Er soll außerdem verleugnen, wo sie wohnt. Spencer betritt seine Wohnung, die noch immer verwüstet ist. Er räumt alles auf. Dann übt er vor dem Spiegel, wie er Negan begrüßen möchte. Als er mit sich zufrieden ist, geht er mit einer Flasche Alkohol los. Richard steigt im Wald in ein verborgenes Wohnmobil. Hier hat er einige Sachen deponiert. Voller Wut nimmt er eine Glasflasche, weint und zerschmettert sie auf den Boden. Dann bricht er zusammen. Rosita ruft Spencer hinterher. Er erklärt, dass er sich mit Negan gut stellen will um langfristig vielleicht eine Chance zu bekommen. Er will wissen, warum sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat. Rosita erklärt, dass sie ihn nur benutzt hat und entschuldigt sich bei ihm dafür. Er schlägt ihr ein gemeinsames Essen vor. Sie stimmt dem zu, worauf hin er weiter geht. Daryl öffnet die Tür zu den Motorrädern. Schnell eilt er zu einer der Maschinen. Fat Joey bemerkt ihn und ergibt sich sofort. Er versucht auf Daryl einzureden, dass er nur überleben will und ihm freie Bahn gewährt. Dieser kommt jedoch auf ihn zu und schlägt ihm den Schädel ein. Jesus kommt hinzu und muss dies mitansehen. Daryl nimmt sich den Revolver, der zuvor Rick gehörte. Daryl nimmt sich ein Motorrad und flieht zusammen mit ihm. Arat hält Spencer auf mit Negan zu reden. Dieser bemerkt dies jedoch und will ihn reden lassen. Spencer präsentiert den Alkohol und stellt sich vor. Isabelle hat Michonne zu einer Kreuzung gefahren und erklärt, dass dort Negan wäre. Sie erklärt ihr, dass sie immer noch zurück fahren und den Wagen verschwinden lassen kann. Außerdem sagt sie Michonne, wo sie einen Schalldämpfer finden kann. Sie installiert den Schalldämpfer und erschießt Isabelle. Danach setzt sie sich ans Steuer und fährt zurück. Rick kommt in Alexandria an. Dort bemerkt er, dass Negan schon da ist. Er steigt aus und will sofort zu Negan. Der Wachmann am Tor sagt ihm, wo er Negan finden kann. Rick geht sofort zu ihm hinüber, wird unterwegs jedoch von einem anderen Savior abgefangen, der zuerst mit Rick die Waren begutachten will. Negan gießt ihm und Spencer einen Schluck ein und berichtet von den Vorzügen Alexandrias. Sie stoßen gemeinsam an. Negan würde gern Billiard spielen, worauf hin ihm Spencer vom Tisch gleich nebenan erzählt. Negan steht sogleich auf und nimmt sich seine Jacke, während er erklärt, dass es zu schade ist an solch einem schönen Tag in einer Garage eingesperrt zu sein. Die Männer entladen die gefundenen Sachen. Die Frau von zuvor findet die Nachricht, die Leslie seinen Erben hinterlassen hat. Die Savior reagieren darauf gereizt, da sie vermuten, dass dies eine Drohung sei. Aaron versucht die Lage zu entspannen, doch die Männer wollen ihm eine Lektion erteilen und schlagen ihn zusammen. Rick muss tatenlos zuschauen, das die Frau ihn mit einer Waffe bedroht. Negan und Spencer beginnen eine Runde Billiard. Dabei erklärt der Alexandrianer, dass er über Rick sprechen möchte. Die Bewohner des Ortes und einige Savior kommen zusammen um den Tisch. Negan beginnt die Partie. Spencer zeigt Verständnis für Negans Motiv und die Methoden, mit denen er es umsetzt. In Rick sieht er jedoch eine Gefahr für seine Pläne. Er erklärt, dass früher seine Mutter Anführerin war, jedoch starben sie und seine Familie kurz, nachdem Rick gekommen war. Negan erklärt, dass Rick nun nicht mehr das Sagen hat, doch Spencer findet, dass der ehemalige Anführer immer einen Weg findet alles kaputt zu machen. Negan will einen Vorschlag von Spencer hören. Dieser erklärt, dass er die Stelle seiner Mutter erben könnte. Nachdem die Savior Aaron zusammengeschlagen haben, kommt Rick um ihn zu stützen. Dieser erklärt, dass sein Herz noch immer schlägtDies ist eine Anspielung auf das zuvor am See gesagte, wo er Rick erklärte, dass es nur aufs Überleben ankommt und sie solche Misshandlungen einstecken müssen. Negan überlegt, dass Rick offen seine Abneigung gezeigt hat, jetzt jedoch für ihn arbeitet. Aus seiner Sicht hat Rick verstanden und erledigt die ihm zugedachte Aufgabe. In Spencer sieht er jedoch jemanden, der wartet, bis sein Widersacher weg ist um dann jemanden anderen anzustacheln ihn für sich zu erledigen. Spencer ist verwirrt, in welche Richtung sich das Gespräch entwickelt hat. Negan findet, dass er keinen Schneid hat, rammt ihm ein Messer in den Bauch und schlitzt ihn auf. Spencer hält sich die Innereien und sackt zu Boden. Negan erklärt ironisch, dass er falsch lag und Spencer doch ein Bauchgefühl hatIm englischen spricht Negan davon, dass Spencer keine "guts" hat (engl. für Innereien und könnte mit dem Sprichwort "Eier haben" übersetzt werden). Als nun die Innereien von Spencer auf den Boden fallen nimmt Negan das Sprichwort wörtlich. Er lächelt die entsetzten Menschen ringsum an. Er fordert die umstehenden paralysierten Bewohner auf den Leichnam zu beseitigen. Als keiner reagiert streckt er Lucille vor und droht mit ihr. Rosita hält es nicht mehr aus, zieht ihre Waffe und schießt. Rick bringt Aaron die Straße entlang. Sie hören den Schuss und eilen noch schneller. Negan ist wütend. Rosita hat Lucille getroffen. Arat überwältigt die Frau, während Negan rekapituliert, dass er gerade einem Attentat entkommen ist. Negan schaut sich die Patronenhülse an und stellt fest, dass diese schon einmal abgefeuert wurde. Er fordert seinen Lieutenant auf ihr das Messer ins Gesicht zu halten. Negan will wissen, wer die Patrone gemacht hat. Rosita erklärt sofort, dass sie dafür verantwortlich ist. Negan durchschaut diese Lüge jedoch sofort. Beim zweiten Versuch schneidet Arat ihr ins Gesicht. Negan fordert Arat auf wahllos jemanden zu erschießen. Die Frau zögert nicht lange und erschießt Olivia. Die Umstehenden Leute werden durch die Savior bedroht. Rick erscheint und besteht auf die Vereinbarung. Negan freut sich über den Mann, auf den er schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hat. Er will von Rick ein Dankeschön. Dieser ist verwundert, sodass Negan erklärt, was er gerade getan hat. Er berichtet von Carl, der 2 Leute umgelegt hat, dem er jedoch nichts angetan hat. Dann erzählt er von Spencer, der hinter Ricks Rücken intrigieren wollte. Sogar den Tod von Oliva sieht er als Vorteil für Rick, denn dadurch muss er für eine Person weniger Essen besorgen. Kurz angebunden schickt Rick ihn zum Tor und davon. Negan lässt sich darauf ein, will jedoch den Patronenhersteller finden. Arat richtet ihre Waffe auf den Nächsten, Eric. Tara tritt hervor und erklärt, dass sie die Patrone gemacht hat, doch Eugene übernimmt die Verantwortung. Unter Tränen erklärt er, was dafür notwendig ist. Negan glaubt ihm und nimmt Eugene, sowie alles bislang geplünderte mit. Außerdem erklärt er, dass Rick nun wieder ganz tief gesunken ist und seine bisherigen Leistungen nicht genug sind. Rosita weint hinterher, dass sie an seiner Stelle mitkommen will, doch sie wird zurück gelassen. Negan erklärt Rick, dass er eine Sauerei in seiner Küche hinterlassen hat und geht mit den Savior. Spencer erwacht als Untoter wieder. Rick kümmert sich mühelos um den Mann. Rick ist in der Gefängniszelle, die Morgan gebaut hat. Michonne kommt zu ihm. Er nimmt sie in den Arm, doch sie löst sich aus der Umklammerung. Sie erklärt, dass sie die Situation akzeptieren wollte, wie er und Daryl, doch sie konnte es nicht. Schließlich hat sie erkannt, dass sie nur gemeinsam den Weg gehen können. Sie berichtet, dass sie einer Überzahl Savior gegenüber stehen. Sie sind immer noch da und will von ihm wissen, was sie damit anfangen. Sie sieht eine Chance die Savior zu schlagen. Rick stimmt dem zu. Er hat es nun auch erkannt. Die beiden küssen sich innig. Maggie geht, nachdem sie am Grab ihres Mannes war, wieder zum Ausguck. Dort sieht sie Rick und seine Leute auf Hilltop zukommen. Sie freut sich darüber und ruft Sasha und Enid zu sich. Maggie erklärt, dass alle, inklusive ihrem Baby okay sind. Rick stimmt ihr zu, dass sie von Anfang an Recht hatte und er nun bereit ist zu kämpfen. Daryl und Jesus treten hinter einem Haus hervor. Sie fallen sich um den Hals. Carl trägt wieder seine Augenbinde. Nachdem sich alle begrüßt haben überreicht Daryl Ricks alten Revolver an dessen Eigentümer, der diese inspiziert und weg steckt. Die Gruppe läuft geschlossen auf das Haupthaus zu. Nachspann Jemand beobachtet durch ein Fernglas Alexandria bei Nacht. Gabriel hat Wache, kann ihn jedoch nicht entdecken. Es handelt sich um dieselbe Person, die zuvor am See Rick und Aaron beobachtet hat. Besonderheiten * Carl ordnet sich Negan unter, als er ihm den Brotkorb reicht * Spencer versucht gegen Rick zu intregieren und wird von Negan dafür aufgeschlitzt (getötet) * Negan lässt Arat jemanden willkürlich töten als Mittel um Rosita gesprächig zu machen. (es trifft Olivia) * Ein unbekannter Beobachter verfolgt Rick von Leslie Williams See nach Alexandria * Negan entkommt Rositas Attentat, das von Lucille abgeblockt wurde * Daryl flieht aus der Savior-Festung und tötet dabei Fat Joey * Rick erhält seinen Colt zurück * Die Gruppen Hilltop und Alexandria, sowie Daryl werden zusammengeführt * Eugene wird von Negan mitgenommen, da er Patronen herstellen kann. * Die Savior spielen in ihrer Freizeit Glücksspiele * Dwights Schnitzkünste haben sich wesentlich verbessert. * Der Titel der Serie stammt von Aarons Ausspruch "unsere Herzen schlagen immer noch" und bezieht sich darauf, dass ihm das Überleben Lohn genug ist. Todesfälle * Spencer (von Negan getötet, von Rick final erledigt) * Olivia (von Arat erschossen) * Diverse Untote auf dem See * Isabelle im Auto (von Michonne mit Schalldämpfer erschossen) * Fat Joey (von Daryl mit einer Eisenstange erschlagen) Trivia * Nachweise